randomness_is_randomfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas needs a hand
Thomas needs a hand is the first episode of Season 1. Plot One morning, Thomas pulled into Knapford Station. James peeped at Thomas to say good morning, but Thomas didn't hear. His trucks were laughing too much. James, who didn't notice the trucks, thought Thomas had purposely ignored him. This made him cross. Thomas angrily told the trucks to be quiet so he could peacefully do his job. When Thomas was coupled up to the trucks, his wheels turned, steam evacuated his funnel and wheels but Thomas didn't move forward. The trucks were to heavy. He noticed the stones in them. This time, Thomas tried reversing backwards, but coal just flew out of his bunker from a mighty biff and a bash. Thomas, worried he'd be in trouble by The Fat Controller, uncoupled from the trucks and puffed up to James. He asked James for help. James just snorted, whizzing down the track. He was angry because Thomas didn't peep good morning to him even after not doing so before. Now Thomas, not knowing why James had puffed away, sadly coupled back to the trucks. Later on, Gordon puffed into the station. Thomas asked for help, but when Gordon saw what was inside, he refused to help Thomas push them. He only liked pulling The Express. Now Thomas frowned again. It was soon evening time, and the trucks hadn't moved an inch from the station. Thomas then saw The Fat Controller's Car pull up. He quickly hid in a siding branching out of the station. The Fat Controller didn't notice Thomas hiding, nor the trucks. When he entered his office, Thomas came back out. He needed help, fast! Later on, James was heading home. He frowned as he saw Thomas, still struggling with the trucks from the morning. But he decided to ignore the scene and carry on. But, James didn't get very far. Thomas strained to pull the trucks so much, that a truck fell apart, causing stones to fall all over the track, blocking James' way home. He stared angrily. But then, he realised the problem was his fault. He had ignored Thomas and now everyone was in trouble. The brake van at the back of Thomas' train uncoupled itself due to a small stone breaking the chain. The brake van flew into some buffers and derailed. A few flour bags were in the break van. The bags exploded and flour poured all over James. Thomas gasped. Thomas tried pulling one more time, this time mud from the tracks flew on James because Thomas' wheels spun around too much! Rain had started and James was outside of the shelter at Knapford. He wished he had helped Thomas. Then, the wind flew leaves off the tree and onto James. James spent the night at the same location the accident had happened because a crane from the mainland had to come to help save him. When he was pulled out of the mess, he was shocked. He wished he hadn't been a naughty engine. All the engines at Knapford laughed, including Thomas. They called James, " James the dirty boiler". This made James sad. This time, he helped Thomas pull the trucks. Characters * Thomas * James * Troublesome Trucks * Gordon (doesn't speak) * The Fat Controller (doesn't speak) * The Mainland Crane (doesn't speak) * Toby (cameo) * Henry (Cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Henrietta (Cameo) * Annie (cameo) Locations * Knapford Station * The Mainland (mentioned) * Tidmouth Sheds (indirectly mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode ever of Thomas & Friends (LeniLoud99 Fiction). * The Mainland Crane is the only character in this episode that hasn't appeared in The Railway Series or Thomas & Friends. * Stock footage from the Thomas & Friends series episode, Troublesome Trucks. Category:Cartoons Category:LeniLoud99's FanFiction Category:Thomas & Friends LeniLoud99